remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Necrom
Necrom is one of the planets in the Atlas System in Starlink: Battle for Atlas. Decaying Cryptworld Necrom is a cold planet with low gravity and a thin atmosphere, known for its chimney-like flora which emit thick, toxic fox. Something about this planet has always felt “off” to those who visit. The superstitious believe Necrom is cursed by the spirits of vengeful Wardens. Details *Dark sector *Low Gravity *Gravity, Cold and Heat-type Legion can all be found here Locations The Clearcut This mushroom forest is distinguished by massive fungal growths that resemble skyscrapers, complete with phosphorescent “lamps” that, at night, pour light into the winding “streets” at ground level. Mycolosilva This area of Necrom is marked by stacks of fungal matter that constantly spew noxious fumes into Necrom’s atmosphere, looking like eerie, polluting factories. They provide an ideal breeding ground for Crypt Mushrooms, a highly toxic fungus rumoured to have anti-aging properties. Nanacatil Open plains dotted by acid pools, where thich psychotropic fog and unusual magnetism have led many an unwary traveller to an untimely end. The first Gifted settlers established processing facilities here to harvest Necrom’s giant mushrooms. The Warden Mausoleum Among the immortal Wardens, some believed that death of they physical form was the only way to achieve true everlasting life. Ward Nox, the chief proponent of this philosophy, took it upon himself to construct a Mausoleum that he hoped might someday house his body, and those of his Warden peers. Wildlife Ghoulcrab Nothing on Necrom haunted the first Atlas settlers as much as the Ghoulcrab did. These large insectoid beasts are fast, aggressive, and deadly, and the pustules that grow from their backs emit a noxious gas that can prove fatal in high doses. Ghoulcrab Pustule Ghoulcrabs bristle with these symbiotic fungi, which shower shrapnel-like shards when the host is provoked. It is very easy to provoke these combative creatures, so it’s generally smart to keep your distance when attempting to study these strange fungal growths. Ghoul Clutch Unique among insect species, the Ghoulcrab doesn’t try to hide its eggs from predators. In fact, you can see their egg clutches glowing in the darkness, almost luring scavengers in. Platiflap A grazing creature, the Platiflap has adapted to eat insects from deep inside Necrom hollow fungal stacks. It has evolved a blue mane to resemble Ghoulcrab egg sacs in an effort to appear non-threatening when it’s on the prowl. Golgoth Known as the ‘Undertake of Atlas’, Golgoths are seen tending to the mushrooms of Necrom. Scientists debate whether the Golgoths nurture the mushrooms or feed on them, some concluding that it must be both: a deadly symbiotic relationship. Death Cap Death Caps sit on top of putrid air vents that dot the surface of Necrom. Most avoid these vents, because the microbes wafting from them can be lethal. By consuming these microbes, Death caps help make life possible on Necrom. Tomb Sap Fossil Like the fossilized insects from Earth’s jurassic era, many of Necrom’s creature are attracted to the sweet-smelling sap that oozes when the resin flows over them and hardens. These “Tomb Sap Fossils” are highly valued as scientific oddities and keepsakes. Secrets of Necrom The expansion of Prospector and Expedition settlers across Necrom has led to significant deforestation of its tree-like fungi. The planet has responded in kind, producing even more toxic fog and magnetic disturbance than ever. If you ask a local, they might tell you the planet’s cursed - its warden creator striking back at its greedy inhabitants. Category:Planets Category:Atlas